


Il Principe di Lucis

by Nae_Ex_Machina



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotions, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nae_Ex_Machina/pseuds/Nae_Ex_Machina
Summary: Al Principe Noctis viene notificato il nuovo assetto politico derivato dagli accordi di Re Regis ed il consigliere Izunia del Niflheim, una pace non proprio serena suggellata da un matrimonio di forma con Lady Lunafreya di Tenebrae. Analisi del giovane erede al trono prima dell'inizio della sua avventura da una prospettiva differente, i saggi e malinconici occhi di Ignis.





	1. Notizie

Era uno di quei giorni falsamente quieti quando Insomnia e il suo stato maggiore vennero sconquassati. Uno di quei giorni sornioni, pigri e tetri, quando le notizie sembrano dover arrivare come secchi di acqua gelata… le brutte notizie. Il cambiamento è sempre una notizia vissuta come brutta all’inizio, strana e da analizzare in seconda istanza, ma vissuta e valutata onestamente solo poi.  
Il primo impatto fu: sgomento.  
Aveva appena smesso di piovere, una fine primavera con un piacevole vento fresco che non voleva cedere il passo all’estate, la porta della biblioteca privata della famiglia reale sbatté con violenza, a seguire un respiro affannato poco regale. Il Principe Noctis fissava l’unico occupante della sala con occhi sgranati stritolando una missiva ufficiale in pugno.  
-Ignis…- un rantolo la voce, scomposta, pervasa dal caos.  
-Mio principe?- Formale, lo era sempre a palazzo.  
-Lo sapevi? – proruppe- che cos’è?-  
-Temo mi servano maggiori informazioni…- Affabile il nobile nel fare l’attendente e consigliere del principe, sempre posato e pronto a fredda analisi invece che impeti emotivi.  
Noctis gli scoccò un’occhiata torva e con gesti sgraziati posò la notifica reale sul tavolo. Ignis prese la pergamena elegante e lesse velocemente, nessuna reazione, la sua espressione rimase calma, posata, abbassò il foglio e scrutò il troppo emotivo principe ereditario che portava scritto in faccia disappunto e stizza a caratteri davvero troppo marcati per un reale.  
-Noctis – esordì placido, - ricordi le nostre lezioni di Diplomazia Politica? I come ed i perché dovuti a ragioni più grandi?-  
-Che cos’è?- Tuonò ancora l’altro, -le ricordo!! Dannazione se le ricordo, questo che cos’è?-  
-Un accordo unilaterale, Lucis deve accettare- misurò le parole, -Lucis ha già accettato. Sua maestà ha…-  
-Perché? Cosa cambia? Diventeremmo una città stato,…? ma solo se accettiamo di celebrare un matrimonio che senso ha? Dov’è la ragione politica superiore? Dove…- Stava arrancando alla ricerca di una ragione, disperatamente. Un bisogno viscerale di una risposta che non sarebbe arrivata.  
Il modo in cui guardava Ignis ferì profondamente l’amico, che veniva nuovamente rilegato nell’ingrato compito di mostrare il lato oscuro del reale. Il lato del dovere, il lato dell’obbedienza…  
Ignis sospirò, mentre il Cavaliere dentro di lui doveva mantenere il sangue freddo, la posa calma, il fare pacato, essere la giusta guida per il giovane Principe, preparato, ma decisamente non pronto al ruolo. Non ancora, ma promettente.  
-L’impero ha vinto l’intera carta politica- approcciò il tutto con moderazione, prendendo tempo, la missiva era come un faro li sul tavolo, ma deviò strada nell’argomentare. -Insomnia non è che la capitale di Lucis, c’è un regno fuori dai cancelli di questa città intoccata dalla guerra, un regno in ginocchio, mio principe… un popolo che soffre- ancora formale.  
Noctis tacque, pronto ad ascoltare ora, ma ancora turbato, un tumulto sconquassato che si imponeva di trattenere, ma che Ignis poteva notare. Conoscerlo troppo bene lo feriva, il modo in cui distoglieva lo sguardo, la tensione nelle braccia, nel pugno sinistro che serrava inconsciamente.  
-Piantala…- sibilò con lo sguardo a terra, -qual è il punto?-  
Ignis si avvicinò di un passo, l’istinto placato di sfiorarlo, non sarebbe stato appropriato, quindi concesse solo un momento di silenzio.  
-Imposizione di forza, lo chiedono perché possono chiedere. Non c’è ragione politica che richieda un matrimonio, non stiamo unendo nulla, il Niflheim ha vinto e si prende le terre di Lucis, lasciando la sua capitale come libera città stato solo perché non possono valicare il potere del cristallo, ma così facendo dicono al mondo che ci hanno sconfitti-  
Parole dure, volutamente senza filtri o attenuanti. Era l’unico modo per prepararlo al passo successivo, quello che lui stesso stava processando, quello che con tutto il raziocinio e il buonsenso del mondo non riusciva semplicemente ad acquisire come dato.  
-Quindi è una sceneggiata? Sposo Luna perché parlare di un matrimonio mentre un regno viene smembrato è meglio per i salotti nobiliari? E mio padre me lo ordina semplicemente? Come se mi stesse chiedendo di partecipare ad una cena di stato?- Un altro impeto del principe, straziato nel suo ruolo di marionetta, timoroso di alzare la voce in un ambito dove l’ombra del padre era ancora troppo grande, ma furioso del suo accettare in silenzio.  
Ignis sorrise… unico errore nella sua posa, un sorriso dolce e malinconico. Amava questo lato del carattere del principe, amava la contraddizione nel suo animo, semplicemente… amava Noctis. Una verità così semplice, banale persino, ma troppo complicata per il mondo, quindi lo guardava composto e sorrideva tra le braccia della mestizia, come si confaceva al suo ruolo di braccio destro.  
-Questo è tuo dovere in quanto erede al trono. Ubbidire.- riprese parola con voce ferma, nessun vacillare, non era lecito, -in tutta onestà Noct – voluto il nomignolo, - credo che tuo padre si senta in colpa per Lady Lunafreya sin dai tempi del vostro incidente a Tenebrae. Vedervi sposati forse rappresenta una forma di pace e redenzione per quel passato tanto doloroso, non c’è malizia o crudeltà nella decisione di sua maestà- ammorbidì il tono di voce.  
-Ah si? E non ha nemmeno scelto di parlarne con me? Non sa nemmeno cosa pensa Luna… o cosa possa volere!- veemente il rimprovero che muoveva Noctis, frustrato.  
Questa volta il sorriso di Ignis fu semplicemente misurato, necessario al ruolo. Accomodante quando basta per contenere la reazione dell’altro.  
-Sei affezionato a Lady Lunafreija- una dichiarazione non una domanda, ma il tono falsamente interrogativo.  
-Che cosa significa?-  
-E’ una constatazione-  
-E allora? Sono affezionato anche a te, dobbiamo forse sposarci per questo?- Una stoccata imparabile questa, possibile solo perché genuina di ignoranza di una visione più grande, dolorosa perché onestamente manchevole del quadro di insieme.  
L’uomo dissimulò con una risata simulata, distolse garbatamente lo sguardo e nessuno notò la fitta del suo animo.  
-Sarebbe sicuramente interessante e mi piacerebbe vedere come ti proporresti, sono un uomo pretenzioso – sdrammatizzò, - ma sto cercando di darti una prospettiva Noctis-  
-Fantastico- sibilò allontanandosi verso le vetrate.  
-Non ti è stato chiesto di sposare l’imperatore Aldercapt, ma un’amica di infanzia, per cui nutri affetto. Riesci a seguirmi?-  
-Ah stupendo, tutto apposto allora… quindi festeggiamo un matrimonio mentre Lucis tutta perde se stessa, mentre le mura di Insomnia si fanno veramente invalicabili, perché ora divenuta prigione!- Sbottò esasperato, senza contegno, quel contegno che negli anni gli veniva imposto e gli causava frustrazione e maremoti interiori.  
Ignis non era imperativo come Gladiolus, conosceva il suo principe, sapeva che a porte chiuse gli andavano concessi crolli di etichetta e forma, sfoghi. Sapeva che era più grande del viziato e disinteressato figlio del re dipinto da alcuni dei politici, ma gliene andava concesso modo di esserlo.  
-Onora Lucis in quanto suo erede, sii forte per tutto il tuo popolo in ginocchio. Se avrai la determinazione di vivere l’adesso con il sorriso sulle labbra, anche Lucis sorriderà con te abbracciando il futuro con speranza invece che con disperazione.-  
Un discorso a voce bassa, tono vivido e rimarcante. Ignis guardava la figura di Noctis che gli dava le spalle, proprio per nascondere le incrinature del suo contegno, la sua rabbia infantile, la sua stizza non idonea. Scrutava protetto dal non esser visto il ragazzo che stava diventando uomo, che parlava del dramma di un popolo e dell’assurdità delle facezie di corte, un uomo per cui valeva la pena vivere.  
Il principe si volse due secondi dopo la fine delle parole dell’altro, sentendosi infantile per le rimostranze, occhi carichi di emozioni contrastanti, ma trattenuto dal fare altri commenti, conscio dei sui doveri. I suoi occhi blu pieni di caos incrociarono lo sguardo con Ignis, un silenzio strano tra due, forse qualcosa negli occhi verde acqua del suo consigliere lo avevano bloccato, quando provò a prendere parola un secco bussare li interruppe… le parole si persero.  
-Avanti?- disse il cavaliere.  
Un attendente fece capolino.  
-Sua maestà richiede la presenza di sua altezza il principe-  
Noctis lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Ignis, per poi incamminarsi.  
-Arrivo- piatto e vuoto il tono.  
L’obbedienza.


	2. Punti di Vista

Lo studio di Re Regis profumava di mogano e libri di pergamena antica, il suo scrittoio era un ordinato guazzabuglio di documenti ufficiali e nonostante le ampie vetrate sembrava sempre in penombra. Noctis aveva una percezione di disagio in quella stanza del palazzo, la maggior parte dei suoi colloqui qui erano stati rimproveri, brutte notizie o biasimi.  
Da bambino il volto del principe mostrava ogni incertezza del so animo dipinto nel suo sguardo, con l’aiuto di Ignis aveva smesso di portare appuntate sul bavero le sue emozioni, in bella mostra per tutti, lentamente aveva creato un muro tra sé e il mondo, una maschera che gli dava un perpetuo tono di profondo disinteresse imperturbabile, dove palesava un se stesso indifferente a tutto e tutti al punto da risultare distaccato.  
\- La tua guardia reale saranno i tuoi testimoni, sempre che tu voglia davvero anche quel… come si chiama? – indaffarato, troppi eventi, troppo poco tempo.  
\- Prompto, Prompto Argentum – aiutò Noctis, seguiva il padre stando in piedi davanti alla sua scrivania. Posa rigida, nervoso.  
\- Si, lui… – concluse il Re con indifferenza su chi potesse mai essere costui, vivida noncuranza. La stessa che palesò meno di un anno prima quando il Principe aveva presentato il terzo nome per la sua guardia personale. Un nome che non apparteneva alle famiglie nobiliari di Lucis, nessun retaggio nel ragazzino biondo con le efelidi e un retrogusto di lacrime negli occhi.  
\- Non credo di capire… padre? -  
\- Tra una settimana lascerai Insomnia diretto ad Altissia, come concordato con il Consigliere Izunia le nozze saranno a breve, quindi è bene che tu parta in anticipo. Ti darò un congedo ufficiale quel giorno stesso. Hai molte cose di cui occuparti, ti consiglio di non perdere tempo – falsamente calmo e sbrigativo, il tono di voce profondo e carismatico.  
C’era un muro tra loro, invalicabile, come la barriera che aveva protetto Insomnia per tanti anni.  
-Aspetta… perché? Il trattato verrà firmato tra nove giorni perché dovrei andarmene due giorni prima? La nostra Lucis, io…- _voglio esserci_ , avrebbe detto, ma non finì la frase, lo sguardo del Re di Lucis glielo impedì.  
\- Ti ho dato un ordine Noctis, non stiamo negoziando. Io sono il tuo re! – veemente, imperativo, non c’era appello, non c’era dialogo.  
\- Certo, mio re – parole forzate, un inchino teso, - prendo commiato-  
La maggior parte dei loro dialoghi era di questo tipo nell’ultimo anno, da quando le domande sullo zoppicare del re erano diventate proibite a tavola e il concetto di re e padre si erano confusi un controverso miscuglio di intenti.  
Regis era un uomo saggio, per il ruolo che il fato gli aveva riservato, amava suo figlio, ma era anche braccato dal dubbio e dalla paura. Aver rischiato di perderlo una volta, quando questi era solo un bambino, aveva scatenato nel sovrano qualcosa di irreparabile: proteggere suo figlio era diventata un’ossessione, non solo una necessità tipica in ogni genitore.  
Sfortunatamente amare qualcuno non sempre significa saper prendere le decisioni migliori a suo nome, il suo proteggerlo per tanti anni ad ogni costo aveva creato ombre nella visuale del principe. Aveva reso suo figlio ignaro, come un tesoro troppo prezioso che tenuto in uno scrigno diventa leggenda invece che amalgamarsi nella semplice realtà conscio del presente e delle sue sfaccettature. Troppo inconsapevole per comprendere i disegni più ampi dietro le grandi tradizioni dei Re di Lucis, troppo al sicuro per percepire il sano sentore di paura dato da un reale pericolo e così facendo cieco davanti al gretto presente di guerra... gli aveva tolto la possibilità di combattere per superare i propri timori in prima persona tramite la magia della banale esperienza.

…  
  
Noctis sbatté la porta con violenza alle sue spalle e scagliò il “programma organizzativo” contro una libreria, furioso, ma mai in pubblico. Non era riuscito a ribattere a suo padre, il suo re, un pupazzo senza volontà che semplicemente seguiva le direttive, tutta la sua vita era un immenso piano di qualcun altro. C’erano le lezioni di spada, c’erano le lezioni accademiche e quelle diplomatiche e politiche, c’era un progetto per ogni settore della sua esistenza, c’era persino un matrimonio deciso da due nazioni e non era servita nemmeno una sua opinione per tutto questo. Lucis stava capitolando sotto i festeggiamenti del suo fidanzamento e nessuno si poneva neppure il dubbio di che cosa potesse pensare il principe, come se un suo pensiero di fatto non fosse neppure necessario.  
-Noct?- rassicuramente e posata, flessuosa la voce di Ignis, calmante per il giovane erede al trono, che tuttavia palesò imbarazzo per la scena a cui si era prestato.  
-Iggy...- mormorò senza guardarlo, - sono già le cinque? Sono in ritardo?- un cercare di ignorare l’elefante nella stanza a tutti i costi, mentre la vampata di imbarazzo sfiammava.  
\- Sono io in anticipo – serafico ancora il cavaliere, - vuoi i tuoi quindici minuti da solo?- nessun sottotesto, una diretta ed onesta proposta.  
-Sì… no, non serve… non mi troverai in uno stato migliore- confessò con un che di incerto nella voce. Si passò una mano sul viso, tirandosi indietro i capelli, un gesto lento che mostrava frustrazione, abitudini che Ignis conosceva troppo bene.  
\- Suppongo che il nostro ragguaglio non avverrà, vuoi parlarne? – elegante nell’offrirsi all’ascolto, non impositivo, non prorompente. Nessuna delle invadenti qualità di Gladio lo toccavano quando si trattava di Noctis.  
\- A che scopo? –  
\- Semplicemente per dargli voce, non prometto soluzioni, solo di ascoltarti. Per davvero e senza giudizio-  
Il principe si accasciò sgraziato, come spesso nel suo privato, su una delle poltrone vicino alle librerie, la verità è che voleva parlare, voleva urlare, ma soprattutto voleva che pronunciare le parole che teneva per sé nell’animo potesse cambiare le cose… ma si sa le marionette ubbidiscono solo ai fili del marionettista.  
-Partiamo due giorni prima della firma del Trattato, come ladri nella notte – la voce vibrava, irritazione, umiliazione, aveva così tante domande per suo padre, ma il suo Re lo bloccava, annichiliva in un angolo.   
Ignis fu cauto, si appoggiò alla parete di fronte, conosceva lo stato in cui il ragazzo versava, il dramma di osservarlo con troppa minuzia lo aveva reso un maestro a riconoscere i segnali, di contro però restava ferito a sua volta da come Noctis di fatto non accettava nessuno vicino a sé. Per quanto unico fosse il loro rapporto c’era un muro dietro cui nessuno poteva passare, il muro che era stato eretto per gestire la parte del Principe di Lucis.  
-Sua maestà vuole essere cauto probabilmente…-  
-Di qualcosa d’altro! - inveì.  
-Vuoi che menta?- Ribatté di forza questa volta, la voce flessa come un giunco, severo, un precettore non solo un amico. Un ruolo assai ingrato.  
-Voglio una motivazione, qualcosa di più delle precauzioni ossessive di mio padre. Lucis cederà tutto quel giorno e io non sarò li a vederlo, io sarò… una decalcomania poggiata sulla giusta carta da parati- sospirò svilito, nel gesto sembrò spirare la rabbia, lasciando solo la delusione e la mortificazione.  
-Il tuo cuore sarà con Insomnia però, con sua maestà-  
\- Davvero?-  
-Noctis...- nessun rimprovero reale nella voce.  
-Perché così? Perché?- l’ira vampò di nuovo, tanto che scattò in piedi, -era così disperata la situazione al confine? Con gli Angoni? Serviva proprio una resa? E’ per il cristallo, per come lo sta consumando?– voli pindarici, intrecci di problemi e dubbi.  
\- Re Regis è il sovrano di Lucis, non di Insomnia. Chiedere al popolo di sopportare il proseguo della guerra è ingiusto, soprattutto davanti l’innegabile situazione con la barriera – ponderata la risposta, gli occhi di Ignis seguivano i movimenti del principe con attenzione dietro le lenti perfette. Ombre nello sguardo, guidarlo significava tante cose, consolarlo per il solo scopo di dargli un attimo di tregua non era tra queste però.  
\- Ho sempre sognato di andarmene da questa prigione, e ora che sta per succedere, ma potrei non tornare… ora che non so se rivedrò mai la cittadella… o avrò mai scelta di rivederla io…- le parole morirono, di nuovo a disagio per la confessione, mosse qualche passo verso le vetrate, guardare altrove pur di non incrociare lo sguardo dell’amico.  
\- Puoi provare inquietudine, mio principe- disse Ignis dopo una lunga pausa di silenzio, raggiungendolo, non lo guardava, come lui fissava i giardini del palazzo, - puoi sentirti smarrito ed incerto per un passo che non sai dove ti poterà, fuori dalle certezze del tuo quotidiano. E puoi provare tutto questo senza vergogna, è lecito e francamente è per questo che sono qui no?-  
\- Per vedere quanto sono debole, stolto e pacchiano? – mugugnò l’altro sospirando, la voce più calma, più dominata. Ignis aveva un potere unico su di lui.  
\- Se è così che ti definisci, certo perché no? Ma io preferirei dire… umano- sorrise il cavaliere, volgendo lo sguardo al giovane principe costretto a diventare uomo. I suoi occhi verdi lo tradirono solo un per un secondo, un istante troppo breve per essere decifrato dall’altro, che tuttavia colse l’errore come un sottotesto che gli stava sfuggendo.  
\- Ignis, sono…-  
\- Testardo, impetuoso e certamente non pacchiano, principe – sdrammatizzò di corsa, infrangendo quel singolo attimo che avrebbe potuto essere compromettente. – Non pensare di cancellare completamente il ragguaglio, abbiamo un piano fastidiosamente affrettato da valutare-  
Noctis rise, le ombre sul suo viso leggermente dissolte, il segnale che la crisi stava tornando sotto controllo e la certezza per il consigliere che l’attimo era stato gestito.  
-Accidenti, non molli proprio!- commentò divertito il principe, scostandosi dalle finestre, - hey Ignis, e tu? Tu mi dirai cosa provi nel lasciare Insomnia? Non posso garantire nemmeno a te ritorno… a nessuno di voi- eccolo, un colpo di coda, inatteso, il tutore sorpreso dalla ingiusta dolcezza dell’allievo, crudele proprio perché innocente. Scese il silenzio.  
\- Non potete e non dovete – molto, molto formale, irrigidito dietro la facciata distesa, - sarà un onore essere prigioniero a Tenebrae, ad Altissia o ovunque l'impero deciderà, se gli eventi lo renderanno necessario- sorrise malinconico, incapace di nascondere ogni sfaccettatura.  
\- Non c’è onore nell’essere una marionetta in uno scambio-  
\- Ho giurato di proteggerti a qualunque costo ed in qualunque luogo. -  
\- Non…- le parole di Noct vennero fermate dalla presa sulla spalla di Ignis e uno sguardo intricato.  
Raramente lo sfiorava, non era mai cosa saggia da fare.  
\- Essere con te è un onore per me. Tu sei la mia Insomnia, Noctis- tono solenne, troppo intenso.  
Ignis non gli concesse tempo per una replica, un lieve stringere della presa alla spalla per poi lasciarlo andare ed incamminarsi alla porta.


	3. Consuetudini

-Alzati!- tuonò la voce di Gladiolus, uomo imponente e dal carattere inesorabilmente aggressivo.  
Noctis si teneva il fianco sinistro, mentre la mano destra scorticata era ancora avviluppata all’elsa della sua spada.  
-Patetico! Sembri un cucciolo di catoblepas che tiene la testa sottoterra! – ricalcò il cavaliere.  
Il rapporto del principe con il futuro scudo del Re era controverso, i loro caratteri non erano davvero compatibili, ma le situazioni famigliari li avevano legati per forza fin da giovane età, le famose consuetudini da cui non si poteva scappare. Gladiolus era il figlio maggiore del braccio destro del Re, per il sovrano appuntarlo al grado di primo cavaliere di Noctis fu un atto di amicizia e fiducia, senza badare a come l’inflessibile ed intransigente militare avrebbe sfregiato l’indole pacata ed analitica di suo figlio.  
Amare qualcuno non assicura di conoscere qualcuno.  
L’amicizia tra i due giovani era nata nella discordia, nell’attrito, Gladio voleva plasmare quello che per lui era uno svogliato principe, in quanto suo dovere insegnargli la rettitudine di un soldato, mentre per Noctis le sue ore di addestramento con il militare erano vissute come punitive, qualcosa che doveva semplicemente subire. Solo l’accidentale insinuarsi negli eventi di Iris, sorella di Gladio, aveva creato la giusta occasione per una tregua.  
-Cos’è questa un’imbroccata? Noct!- tagliente il tono, critico.  
-Hai deciso di uccidermi oggi,Gladio?-  
-Forse dovrei, sei imbarazzante! -  
Noctis fece un salto warp per distanziarsi, ginocchio a terra a riprendere fiato.  
Respiro affannoso, la foga del suo maestro d’armi era provante. In passato avrebbe macerato rabbia, ma ormai erano oltre a questo, sapeva, in profondità, che era il modo in cui Gladio mostrava premura e preoccupazione, non aveva parole che sapesse comporre correttamente per supportare il suo Principe lanciato ad affrontare il mondo e quindi lo addestrava, sperando che questo bastasse a compensare il resto.  
Un applauso fermò le danze, un sorriso divertito e sbarazzino placò la tensione nell’aria. Prompto.  
-Gladio vacci piano, deve sposarsi ricordi? Non vogliamo che all’altare sembri uno zombie- sfotté l’amico con brio, tipico suo, una leggerezza che sollevava l’ottimismo.  
Prompto aveva scelto di avere una facciata solare a prescindere dagli eventi. Era una scelta non un approccio naturale alle cose, l’animo del ragazzo del Niflheim era invero cupo, intricato, portatore di cicatrici nel cuore… ma il cavaliere del Principe di Lucis aveva deciso di essere luminoso ed ottimista, un appoggio positivo nella cupezza del realismo.  
Gladio borbottò qualcosa e lasciò Noct a Prompto, senza una spada in mano le sue capacità di dialogo non lo avrebbero spinto molto oltre, quindi scelse semplicemente di ritirarsi senza nemmeno salutare nella sala d’armi adiacente.  
-Allora Noct, come ti senti? Lividi a parte intendo… emozionato? – incalzò Prompto, sorridendo smaglainte mentre lo accompagnava indietro, -farfalle nello stomaco? Cavallette? Naglfar? -  
\- Che?- inarcò il sopracciglio l’altro, - primo: odio gli insetti, piantala con queste metafore, secondo: cosa dovrebbe emozionarmi?-  
\- ehmm, tipo il matrimonio con Lunafreya? Lunafreya? Tu e Lunafreya?- un climax che non passava il muro di disinteresse del principe.  
\- Perché? - impietose le risposte, come se fosse intoccato dall’evento. Prompto faticava a tenere il discorso fluido.  
-Perché ti sposi, Noct!- proruppe l’ultimo dei cavalieri pestando un piede a terra e fermando il passo, - ti sposi okay, dove sono le tue emozioni?- insistette con una fin troppo presa veemenza.  
-Quali emozioni? Mi hanno ordinato di sposarmi, non l’ho chiesto io- una risposta logica, fredda e calcolata, qualcosa a cui l’altro non sapeva ribattere, questo era terreno per Ignis.  
-Perché è un evento incredibile… no? Diventerete un simbolo di pace. Lei è bellissima ed affascinante, l’Oracolo… lei…-  
\- Non ricordo il suo viso – affondò il discorso Noctis con un tono ambiguo.  
\- Come no? -allibito, - hai visto le sue foto no? Sui giornali? -  
-Quelli non sono ricordi, sono foto dell’Oracolo, che io non ho mai conosciuto o incontrato. Ricordo la ragazzina di Tenebrae, nient’altro…-  
-E il diario allora? Vi siete scritti per dodici anni no? Non significa qualcosa? – provò ancora Prompto. A volte la sua “scelta di luce” aveva bisogno di schegge di speranza su cui lavorare.  
-Lo avevo promesso- risposta semplice, concetto complicato. Gli occhi blu oltre mare ombrosi, ma nessun reale cambio di espressione.  
-Tutto qui? Lo avevi promesso? – Prompto aggrottò la fronte, non riusciva a capire, era indubbiamente un animo sensibile, ma diverso, profondamente diverso da Noctis, meno enigmatico, meno macchinoso sotto la superficie, semplicemente gentile.  
\- Sì, è così… come io non conosco lei, lei non sa chi sono, sa solo cosa rappresento in questo accordo unilaterale e io… io sono come un prigioniero di guerra scambiato sul tavolo delle trattative- un realismo così crudo da essere spietato che mise all’angolo Prompto.  
-Noct…- mormorò cupo in panne l’amico, incapace di procedere o cambiare l’andamento del dialogo. Uno scomodo stallo da cui non riusciva a scostarsi.  
-Prompto, Lord Amicitia ti cerca, meglio non farlo aspettare – la salvezza, come spesso capitava, si palesò con la voce sorniona di Ignis ed un pacato sorriso sornione. Il biondo cavaliere non l’aveva nemmeno sentito arrivare, ma c’era gratitudine nel suo sguardo per avergli concesso una pratica via di uscita.  
-Iggy… corro, corro subito- fin troppo gioioso, - dobbiamo riparlarne Noct! A dopo- salutò svelto allontanandosi di corsa.  
-Giornata intensa? – Pacato, al giusto grado disinvolto di calma e flemma.  
-Sudata più che altro, Gladio era in vena di ripassate-  
-Tu in che vena eri invece? -  
-Volevo solo arrivare a fine allenamento con tutti gli arti attaccati al corpo- piatto il tono, lieve scrollare di spalle.  
-Sentendoti un prigioniero di guerra sul tavolo delle trattative? – Beffardo nel citargli le sue stesse parole.  
\- Non sapevo origliassi conversazioni altrui, Specs- ribatté disinvolto Noctis riprendendo a camminare per il corridoio.  
-Caso opportunità, mio principe, passavo di qui-  
\- Non riuscivo a rispondere alle domande di Prompto- ammise senza remora, un modo di fare che mostrava solo con Ignis dai tempi della loro prima vera chiacchierata in biblioteca davanti ad una montagna di troppi libri.  
-Mentivi sui dodici anni e il diario?- scettico il tono, ma gentile la domanda, seppur cauta.  
-No, al contrario, era la pura verità, proprio perché non sapevo cosa rispondere- un sorriso amaro, c’era qualcosa di conflittuale nel modo in cui vedeva ora quel bizzarro filo di collegamento con Luna, nostalgico eppure contrariato, - ci siamo scritti solo inezie, sciocche banalità,… fiori essiccati, note vaghe su dolci od orizzonti… viste le distanze non parliamo di infiniti messaggi anche se hanno coperto dodici anni, semplicemente non so nemmeno che persona sia? E lei a sua volta non sa nulla di me… ma soprattutto non abbiamo fatto niente perché questo fosse diverso. Ho scoperto alla radio che era l’Oracolo, anche se da bambino a Tenebrae avevo sentito delle voci a palazzo… infondo andammo fino in quel regno per le sue “cure” – la voce scemò e poi tacque, il fare malinconico si stava chetando ed ecco il lato contrariato, un picco aspro nella voce: - perché non ha scritto un “state per perdere la guerra Noct” oppure un “siamo dei burattini” o… “svegliati”… semplicemente svegliati? – la voce sfumò di nuovo, tono cupo, un lento inspirare, in contraddizione con se stesso, - perché non abbiamo parlato della guerra in generale? Perché non abbiamo mai parlato? - colpevole a sua volta della banalità del quaderno.  
Noctis si fermò all’ingresso di una loggia che portava ad un’altra zona del palazzo, fissava il giardino bagnato dalla pioggia avviluppato nelle sue domande, tacitamente anche lui grato di non star portando avanti alcun dialogo con Gladio o Prompto. Ignis lo scrutava, conscio dei tumulti dell’altro, conscio del perché non c’erano emozioni sul “matrimonio”, ma sconfinati dubbi emozionali sul perché “del matrimonio”. Profondo e gentile, ma scolpito per avere la giusta forma e quindi rinchiuso in una personale prigione di stile e pose, al punto da sembrare un perso ottuso, travolto dagli eventi.  
Invero lo era, travolto, sovrastato da eventi per cui non gli era stato permesso di prepararsi in tempo… ma era anche così tanto di più. Ignis dovette trattenere una replica di getto, una di quelle sbagliate per l’etichetta del suo ruolo.  
-Avrai il tempo per chiederglielo, Principe- non era quello che avrebbe voluto dire, ma quanto andava detto. Le parole che udì dire da se stesso gli suonarono aliene, fuori posto, ma perfette per il tutore che doveva essere.  
-No!- lapidò l’opzione Noctis, una veemenza inattesa per il cavaliere, occhiata strana al suo braccio destro, quasi solenne quella negazione, inammissibile un appello, - non posso porle questa domanda e sposarla per la farsa di pace con Niflheim allo stesso tempo-  
-Perché no? - errore, ma la domanda sfuggì dalle labbra di Ignis prima che potesse frenarsi.  
-Perché potrei disprezzarla per la risposta che potrebbe darmi e disprezzare anche di più ciò che siamo diventati… la finta che rappresentiamo-  
-Noct…- raggelato il tono di Ignis, incapace di indossare la solita maschera fissava il principe ad occhi sgranati.  
\- Quindi le chiederò com’era il tempo a Tenebrae- voce più morbida, più livellata, falsa, completamente falsa, come il sorriso che seguì, - le dirò che è diventata bellissima in questi dodici anni, e che è una gioia ed un onore entrare nella storia come simbolo di pace,… perché si dice così vero? Siamo onorati, vero Ignis? - intenso, troppo intenso quel _vero Ignis?_  
Il cavaliere non rispose, voleva, doveva, ma non ce la fece, aveva sicuramente una frase perfetta nel suo repertorio di guardiano di Noctis, una composizione corretta a questa situazione fuori canone, ma non uscì altro che silenzio ed i passi del giovane principe che si allontanava coprendosi con la maschera che lui aveva aiutato a creare.  



	4. Crownsguard

-Aspetta, aspetta, ASPETTA! Come niente abito da cerimonia? - teatrale e drammatico Prompto scoccò un’occhiata sconcertata ad Ignis che con una lista in mano stava controllando gli ultimi dettagli della loro partenza.  
-Siamo la guardia del Principe, il nostro unico abito è la nostra divisa – la futura mano del re rispose placido e compito, per nulla toccato dalle scenette del ragazzo biondo. C’era grande tolleranze perle uscite “inappropriate” di Prompto, qualcosa nella spiegazione di Noctis sul perché lui come terza guardia aveva sedato ogni dubbio in Ignis che si era quindi fatto carico di rende l’ultimo Cavaliere nominato degno del ruolo.  
-Questa è la cosa più deprimente dopo aver scoperto che Noctis non ha voce in capitolo sulla torta- rimbrottò ancora il biondo dopo essersi lasciato cadere su una poltrona.  
-Specs, ricordami perché questo sbarbatello è nella guardia? - Intervenne sornione Gladio mentre riordinava alcune delle sue spade, con un sogghigno divertito dipinto in volto al disappunto infantile di Prompto.  
-Devi fare questa conversazione con Noct – liquidò la cosa Ignis, stando al gioco. Prendere in giro il novellino del gruppo era praticamente prassi comune, senza che questo scadesse mai in qualcosa di veramente fastidioso però.  
-Hey! Vi sento sapete? - reclamò fintamente offeso Prompto, - possibile che sono l’unico un po’ sorpreso ed un po’ emozionato, almeno un po’?-  
-Sorpreso per cosa? – Scimmiottò Gladio.  
\- Emozionato? - inarcò il sopracciglio Ignis.  
\- Ragazzi il matrimonio? - seriamente allibita di tanto disinteresse generalizzato, - Noctis si sposa! - lo disse manco fosse lui a dare la notizia di fresco.  
\- E’ una delle clausole del trattato di pace – sottolineò con fredda analisi Ignis, dovette imporre la facciata di calma per non risultare crudo nella replica, forse pungente.  
\- Ma che depressione! Si sposa con Lady Lunafreya, l’Oracolo!! Chiunque sarebbe al settimo cielo dai! –  
-Uh uhhh, qualcuno è geloso? – scherzò Gladio.  
\- Ovvio che sono geloso, l’Oracolo è semplicemente uno schianto! – tono di voce adorante. Prompto era genuinamente positivo per la questione matrimonio, i suoi commenti non avevano malizia, ma la sua superficialità in qualche modo suonò molesta ad Ignis.  
\- Sei proprio un fan- continuò Gladiolus con fare sornione.  
\- Assolutamente! – insistette orgogliosamente, - per questo non capisco come mai Noct è così apatico –  
\- Il Principino deve ancora realizzare la cosa –  
\- Noctis sta subendo l’evento politico prima di tutto – intervenne Ignis che si stava ritrovando nella fastidiosa posizione di dover sospendere la discussione.  
\- Che significa? - sbatté le palpebre Prompto incapace di seguire il filo logico.  
\- Gli hanno ordinato di sposarsi per suggellare la pace, l’impero lo ha imposto, non è stata una proposta bilaterale – concesse spiegazione il diplomatico del gruppo, il ruolo di tutore stava prendendo piede anche su altri fronti chiaramente.  
\- Iggy… non facciamo troppa filosofia, è un prezzo ridicolo per la pace, questa guerra è durata troppo a lungo, Noct sa quanto vale tutto questo e sa che cosa deve fare- noncurante Gladio nell’accantonare il tutto con un va fatto e ne vale la pena.  
\- E per di più si sposa con l’Oracolo- l’insistenza sull’argomento di Prompto stava scalfendo l’autocontrollo paradigmatico di Ignis causandogli una vera e proprio battaglia interiore di logoramento.  
\- Chiedo venia, dimentico con chi sto parlando – l’ironia marcata nel tono fece puntare le orecchie al maestro d’armi, ma non al novellino, a volte era sia una benedizione che una dannazione l’ostinata semplicità di Prompto.  
\- C’è qualcosa che vuoi dire Iggy?- il tono con cui Gladio pronunciò il nomignolo dell’amico era tutt’altro che raccomandabile.  
-Non più di quanto ho già detto, direi che non è il luogo e non siete l’audience adatta per una discussione politica- rimarcò veemente lo stratega, cosa che solitamente evitava di fare, gli attriti con il primo cavaliere erano sempre ruvidamente a rischio di scaduta sul fisico.  
-Non siamo abbastanza presi dalla politica per te dunque? –  
Un sentito scambio di sguardi molto teso invase la stanza al punto che svegliò persino il beato angelico biondo, il quale finì in un nervoso silenzio.  
-La torta è stata scelta dalla sposa, o per meglio dire dal suo staff, sarà una multipiano crema e frutti rossi secondo un’antica ricetta di Tenebrae- ruppe il momento di tensione Ignis, distogliendo anche lo sguardo, come se il tutto si fosse chiarito con Gladio in silenzio, - consiglio ad entrambi di pensare bene a cosa portare con voi, potremmo mancare da Insomnia per parecchio- sembrava un ordine il consiglio, mentre si avviava alla porta.  
-Come? – nuovamente perplesso Prompto, - e perché mai? -  
Ignis si voltò indietro quando già aveva la mano alla maniglia della porta, sorriso perfido.  
-Perché questo è un _meraviglioso_ matrimonio politico, signori cavalieri- prese commiato dopo quest’ultima stilettata che solo uno dei due colse davvero.  
  


…

  
  
  
Il porticato orientale dei giardini interni del Palazzo conduceva alle residenze degli alti ufficiali, grazie alla struttura delle balconature il principe aveva imparato dai tempi dei suoi primi salti warp ad attraversare la zona in questione per andare nella zona militare nei pressi di uno dei confini murati di Insomnia. Quest’oggi aveva semplicemente tentato lo stesso trucco, per vedere per l’ultima volta un angolo della barriera, per vedere gli Angoni se possibile, per sentire le loro opinioni nascosto in qualche loggiato od alcova, ma le guardie erano state triplicate, a sua insaputa, dal giorno della visita del consigliere Izunia. E così si trovava nell’ufficio di un Capitano indispettito per la visita reale non prevista,, in attesa che qualcuno venisse a recuperarlo, il tutto in nome della sua “sicurezza” ovviamente.  
-Capitano Varda? – la voce di Ignis si insinuò formale nell’ufficio.  
\- Oh finalmente. La vostra scorta, altezza – un velato disprezzo verso il capriccioso principe da parte del militare, che si alzò da dietro il suo scrittoio all’arrivo del cavaliere.  
\- Fantastico – mormorò seccato Noctis, alzandosi dalla sedia su cui era stato relegato negli ultimi quarantatré minuti.  
\- Lord Scientia, grazie di essere venuto, come sa non eseguiamo scorte della famiglia reale noi del perimetro. Non potevo lasciar andare solo sua altezza, voi comprendete- puntiglioso nel mettere i puntini sulle i, si percepiva vivida la stizza verso il cavaliere più giovane di lui, ma più in alto in grado solo perché nella guardia personale del principe.  
\- Perfettamente – replicò impassibile lo stratega con un cenno di gratitudine di posa, volgendosi poi a Noctis ed eseguendo un perfetto inchino, - altezza, perdonate l’attesa, possiamo andare se siete pronto-  
\- So tornare alla cittadella in autonomia, come ho spiegato più volte al capitano – commento riottoso Noctis, senza però scatenare attriti.  
\- Ne sono ben conscio, il capitano è semplicemente ligio al protocollo – sempre incredibilmente appropriato Ignis, un ultimo cenno all’ufficiale, - prendiamo dunque congedo- ed erano fuori.  
Non una parola fino a che furono nel porticato, ma alla prima svolta il tono lezioso di Ignis in modalità Scorta Ufficiale lasciò il posto ad uno più critico, più da mentore bacchettante un allievo indisponente.  
-Avevamo detto niente bravate, Noct- esordì severo, eppure senza quel livello di appunto suo tipico, gli occhi verdi lo scrutavano con una tacita preoccupazione che doveva cautamente mascherare da stizzito rimprovero.  
-Questa non è una bravata, Specs, ho fatto un giro in cortile! – esasperazione imperante, si sentiva braccato dal suo stesso ruolo, l’incalzare della partenza peggiorava solo le cose.  
-Al confine orientale? -  
-Hanno un’esposizione al sole migliore qui- sarcastico.  
-Noctis – lo bloccò nel silenzio dei cortili interni deserti, occhiata severa che cercava una spiegazione, il principe distolse lo sguardo.  
\- Volevo vedere gli Angoni-  
\- A che pro? -  
\- Sentire che cosa pensano? Per i Re di Lucis!! Abbiamo capitolato con un trattato unilaterale, il minimo che possano provare è un senso di tradimento, hanno dato la loro vita a mio padre! E lui ha semplicemente deciso di arrendersi perché la pace era necessaria… e…-  
Ignis capiva fin troppo bene il tumulto del principe, ma non poteva concedergli spazio, aveva bisogno del suo raziocinio, del suo impegno al ruolo designato. Inspirò profondamente e scelse le parole cautamente.  
-Sentire la loro ira nel momento della decisione non ti sarà di nessun giovamento, sono uomini e donne arrabbiati che vedono solo un frammento del disegno. Pace significa più di questo, le loro terre, cedute a Niflheim è vero, saranno però libere dalle battaglie, saranno cittadini dell’impero, ma potranno guardare al futuro-  
-Sono figli di Lucis però...- pugno serrato mentre pronunciava con sconforto le parole.  
-Abbiamo perso la guerra Noct, ma la resilienza di Insomnia e di Re Regis ha permesso di strappare un trattato di Pace come ultimo gesto-  
-RESILIENZA! - sbottò veemente il principe e prima che Ignis potesse anche solo percepirlo, si ritrovò sbattuto al muro del loggiato. Noctis lo aveva afferrato per il bavero e i suoi occhi blu oltre mare bruciavano di frustrazione, - non abbiamo strappato nulla! NULLA! Ci hanno tirato addosso il trattato di pace! E ci hanno imposto di accettare! –  
Ignis non si mosse, lo lasciò esplodere, né si oppose al venir bloccato al muro, si premunì solo di buttare un’occhiata all’angolo lieto di poter confermare che erano soli durante il breakdown di sua altezza. In qualsiasi altra occasione la sua reazione sarebbe stata da mentore logico e impassibile, ma oggi era un giorno diverso, oggi era arrivato a tanto così da schiantare lui al muro qualcuno per leggerezza e toni troppo incuranti, quindi concesse pazienza, a prescindere da quanto questo ferisse lui di contro.  
Era straziante a volte essere il buonsenso di Noctis.  
Abbastanza vicini l’uno all’altro da permettere al Cavaliere di sentire il profumo della pelle dell'altro, da poter guadare le lunghe ciglia scure incornicianti i suoi occhi blu come due diamanti lucenti. Troppo vicini…  
-Noct, lasciami andare – disse calmo, in uno sforzo davvero mastodontico per mantenere la voce sotto controllo, - è stata una pace controversa, hai ragione, ma ciò nonostante è pace. La dobbiamo al popolo di Lucis-  
Il principe allentò la presa, lentamente, umiliato, come sempre nei suoi sbotti con lo stratega, lasciò cadere le braccia lungo il corpo, in un gesto davvero troppo lento per Ignis, ma non si tolse come questi sperava nella successione di eventi. Chinò invece la testa a posargli la fronte al torace, all’altezza di spalle e cuore.  
-Noctis…- esitò teso il cavaliere, irrigidito come una statua di sale.  
\- Un minuto Ignis, dammi… dammi solo un minuto…- mormorò lui di contro, voce affranta.  
Il concetto di tempo è relativo e quel minuto fu dannatamente lungo per lo stratega. Noctis non era fragile o scioccamente delicato, ma era sensibile, umano in un modo così profondamente disarmante che sconcertava a volte il diplomatico cavaliere. Amava terribilmente questo tratto di lui e allo stesso tempo lo odiava perché lo lacerava con un’innocenza ingrata.  
-Scusami – disse solo scostandosi e allontanandosi di qualche passo in modo da dargli le spalle e poter nascondere il viso in altro modo, - sono… sono pronto a parlare del viaggio, o di qualsiasi cosa noi si debba discutere-  
-Possiamo anche restare in silenzio e basta Noctis, il viaggio è già definito…- tutto è già definito, ma non ebbe il cuore di dirlo a voce alta.  
-Sarò felice,… onorato, per questa pace, te lo prometto- disse solenne, voce incartata, ma tenuta sotto controllo.  
-Noct…-  
\- Sarai fiero di me… Ignis, non mi guarderò indietro- dichiarò con veemenza allontanandosi a passo svelto.  



	5. Fine dei Preparativi

Insomnia aveva cambiato volto dal giorno della notifica del Trattato di Pace con l'Impero di Niflheim, c'era una trepidante attesa per il fatidico giorno dello scambio delle firme, una gioia incontenibile attraversava le strade degli alti borghi. I nobili non parlavano d'altro che del grandioso risultato ottenuto, come se davvero Lucis avesse contribuito in qualche modo e non stesse semplicemente subendo le proposte dell'impero.  
L'euforia però non toccava tutti gli angoli della città, i sobborghi periferici, soprattutto quelli dedicati alle residenze militari degli Angoni, risultavano cupamente silenziosi, senza ordini i soldati del Re attendevano la fine della loro utilità, sconfitti da un accordo politico e non trafitti da una lancia sul polveroso campo di battaglia faticavano ad accettare la scelta del loro Re, macinavano ira e rancore nell'ombra senza che nessuno si curasse di loro.  
Era difficile prestare attenzione ai delusi. Era difficile badare a qualsiasi altra cosa che non fossero i termini del trattato e le scadenze proposte. Era titanico il lavoro burocratico a monte e pertanto non c'era spazio per null'altro, nè rimpianti nè angosce.  
Il Principe che si sarebbe sposato per suggellare la Pace era una delle tante cose burocratiche a cui pensare, non una persona, ma un mezzo, una clausola contrattuale. Non c'era spazio per un lato umano... si stava definendo la pace infondo...  
\- Non sembri convinto Ignis- la voce severa del braccio destro del Re riscosse il cavaliere dai suoi pensieri. Il padre di Gladio a differenza del figlio aveva anche un'indole strategica ed un carattere meno diretto, ciò nonostante era parimenti indomito e non amava i silenzi valutativi.  
\- Non è questo, Lord Amicitia, stavo solo leggendo i dettagli del trattato, nella parte riguardante il Principe e Lady Lunafreya. E' tutto piuttosto vago non trovate?- spiegò formale il consigliere dell'erede al trono con quel suo perfetto garbo da protocollo ufficiale.  
\- Che cosa vorresti dire?-  
\- I dettagli mancanti, i sottointesi non chiariti. E' un trattato, ogni virgola dovrebbe essere vagliata dalle due parti, anche se si tratta di una resa- teso nella scelta delle parole.  
\- Sottointesi?- la voce si fece più dura, l'uomo scoccò un'occhiata attenta al giovane membro della guardia personale del principe.  
\- Il Principe e la sua sposa potranno tornare ad Insomnia dopo le nozze?-  
\- Noctis è l'erede di Lucis, ovviamente tornerà ad Insomnia!-  
\- Certamente, ma quando non è esattamente chiaro. Non è definito nulla delle tempistiche dalla lista di richieste, sembra che Altissia e Tenebrae siano i paese candidati per la loro vita post matrimonio- azzardò ancora l'altro.  
\- Sono banalità! Ciò che conta è il trattato, il cessate il fuoco ha dato respiro al popolo, ma se non firmeremo al più presto le tensioni torneranno sul campo di battaglia, alle contee di confine e nei crocevia di interscambio. In che palazzo vivere è irrilevante allo stato attuale delle cose. Abbiamo decine di territori da notificare, davvero vuoi perdere tempo sulla residenza del principe e consorte?- Lapidario, come se fosse oltraggiato dall'attenzione che il giovane riservava a quelle che per lui erano chiaramente inezie.  
\- Chiedo venia mio Lord, ma a volte è dalle banalità che si notano le discrepanze di intenti. Per come sono scritte le cose sembra che il principe sia una specie di prigioniero di guerra, esule del suo stesso regno- veemente il tentativo di Ignis di far appello alla logica del consigliere del Re.  
-Sciocchezze!- tagliò corto Lord Amicitia con un'occhiata seccata, - sua altezza partirà per Altissia dopodomani direi che ora l'unica cosa di cui devi davvero preoccuparti sono i problemi logistici. Puoi andare- congedato senza possibilità di appello.  
\- Si, mio Lord- un inchino teso, sguardo cupo.  
Ignis lasciò gli uffici della mano del Re con un peso nell'animo, stringendo in mano le "banalità" del non chiaro trattato che stridevano sul fondo dei suoi pensieri.  
  
...

Troppo dedito al lato strategico delle cose il Consigliere del principe scelse di perdere l'intero ultimo giorno a ricontrollare le inizie del trattato, i lacunosi dettagli, i vaghi accenni non definiti del chi e cosa. Fissava il tramonto luminoso di una giornata d'estate senza vederlo davvero, nella biblioteca privata dove aveva speso innumerevoli ore ad occuparsi delle lezioni di Noctis.  
Irritantemente si ritrovò a perdersi in nostalgici ricordi, agrodolci memorie di troppi anni spesi assieme. L'uomo che era oggi sorrideva autoironico al se stesso di qualche anno fa, quel se stesso ignaro di cos'era quel senso di inquietudine ed euforia che provava quando era con Noctis. Un sè genuinamente amico e confidente del suo Principe che ora ricordava con invidia.  
In quella stessa biblioteca aveva realizzato il vero problema del suo rapporto con Noctis, la sua infatuazione sfuggente, i gesti inconsciamente attraenti, gli atteggiamenti molestamente intriganti. La trepidazione di incontrarlo e l'angoscia di essere con lui coesistenti nello stesso momento, emozioni per cui si era sentito scioccamente ragazzino, cosa indegna per il Guardiano del principe.  
 _"Non tutti possiamo essere innamorati di Noct come te Ignis, lo sai vero?"_ furono le parole di Gladio, sarcastiche e di pura presa in giro, a rispondere con banale brutalità al caos delle sue domande.  
Ora che si parlava di ore prima della partenza e non di giorni, Ignis sentiva di trovarsi ad un bizzarro crocevia dove doveva concedare quelle emozioni contrastanti, per abbracciare il suo ruolo al fianco dell'erede di Lucis una volta per tutte. In cui suo sperava, scioccamente forse, che il matrimonio con Lunafreya lo destasse, o quantomeno segnasse una linea di confine oltre cui la stoltezza dei suoi sentimenti in tumulto avrebbero dovuto semplicemente estinguersi, chetandosi una volta per tutte perchè il tempo era giunto.  
Si derideva da solo davanti a questo pensiero, ben conscio che l'animo umano non è mai collaborativo in tal senso, ma una parte di sè, la parte organizzata e metodica di lui voleva che anche la risoluzione a tutto questo fosse un mero processo da applicare. Lo avrebbe accompagnato all'altare, avrebbe testimoniato l'unione con la bella signora di Tenebrae, e sarebbe rientrato nel ruolo di suo amico e consigliere per sempre, senza più crogiolarsi nella malinconia di ogni gesto equivoco, di ogni commento difficile da interpretare.  
Sorrise, sentendosi uno sciocco.  
  
\- Una buona giornata? Sembri allegro- a svegliarlo dal suo riflettere nientemente che Noctis, sembrava calmo, posato, come ci si aspettava da lui, come aveva aiutato a renderlo tale.  
\- Come?- distratto Ignis nel ricomporsi, il sorriso scemò mentre lo sguardo scrutava i tratti del Principe colpito dalla luce rossa di fine giornata, bruciante prima di cedere il passo alla sera.  
\- Wow, Specs distratto, e dire che mi avevano predetto tempo soleggiato per il matrimonio, suppongo nevicherà- disinvolto, fluido, persino una battuta sul suo matrimonio, stava dunque succedendo? Come gli aveva promesso al porticato orientale? Sarebbe stato felice...  
-Ricordavo il passato, questo luogo ha sofferto parecchio con noi- recuperò pieno contenio Ignis, seppur senza perde l'alone mesto negli occhi verdi.  
\- Vero - commentò con un sorriso l'altro, volgendosi a dare una panoramica alla biblioteca, - hai sofferto molto con me?- chiese poi divertito.  
\- Incredibilmente -  
Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere e questo diede sollievo al cavaliere, un quasi dimenticato senso di pace.  
\- Sei pronto per domani?- lo chiese, senza frenarsi solo per trattenere l'attimo di serenetà, e lo domandò solenne, come a rievocare la loro discussione alla loggia.  
\- Sono stato infatile, perdonami - rispose dopo un lungo istante, dovette distogliere lo sguardo nello scusarsi, - sono felice di rivedere Luna, lieto che si giunga ad una conclusione pacifica con Niflheim -  
\- Perchè il tempo a Tenebrae è stato piacevole e la tua sposa è una fanciulla incantevole?- disturbante, ne era conscio, ma dovette domandare. Non avrebbe più avuto un vero momento con Noctis dopo la loro partenza da Insomnia, fuori dal palazzo avrebbe dovuto essere il consigliere, il cavaliere, lo stratega e... nient'altro.  
Il principe fece una smorfia sorniona, come se accettasse con un garbato touché-  
\- E' stata priogioniera per dodici anni, di cui non so nulla, di cui avrò senza dubbio bisogno di chiedere prima di permettermi alcun giudizio. L'Oracolo ha fatto molto per Lucis negli ultimi anni, ha impersonato la speranza per chi non ne aveva, mentre noi eravamo qui, protetti dalla Barriera- inspirò profondamente, non era una risposta del momento, c'era meditazione. -Ci siamo comunicati sciocchezze, ha pregato per me, ha detto più volte - stava parlando del diario, - forse era quello di cui aveva bisogno di parlare, forse erano necessarie ed io sono solo uno sciocco arrabbiato per un trattato che di fatto sta risolvendo il più grande dramma del regno. Anche se Lucis non ci sarà più alla fine di tutto questo- voce più tesa, ma non permise alla mestizia di farsi strada.  
Il cavaliere si alzò recuperando l'odiato programma che non tornava, aveva bisogno di non guardarlo.  
\- Quindi siamo ad un dunque, sei pronto- si stupì che la sua voce fu semplicemente fluida, degna di un tutore orgoglioso del suo apprendista.  
\- Sono pronto-  
Non c'era più nulla da dire, l'ultimo dialogo con il suo Principe in qualità di Guardiano gli risuonò incompleto, forse eccessivamente semplice, ma alla fine era di fatto perfetto. L'unico possibile senza che si creassero increspature o crepe nella maschera, avrebbe portato dentro di sè tutto il resto e con il tempo, non con un programma ben definito, avrebbe accettato il suo nuovo ruolo nella vita di Noctis...  



	6. I'm as ready as I'll ever be

Era imperiosa ed elegante la sala del trono di Insomnia, un salone di storia raccontata nella solennità della sua struttura. Immutabile in due millenni, restauri a parte, dai tempi del fondatore della stirpe dei Lucis Caellum, mostrava tutta la sua grazia autoritatia, era persino opprimente a volte, a seconda della luce che filtrava dagli ampi finestroni, il trono era torreggiante su tutto, li per essere imponente e per certi versi schiacciante.  
Non tutti i Re di Lucis era stato illuminato, su quel trono si erano succeduti anche despoti e tiranni, oltre che saggi e lungimiranti, ma soprattutto inerti e semplicemente nella media sovrani ordinari che avevano mantenuto lo status quo, senza arte né parte, senza finire come nomi incisi nella pietra, si sa alcuni nomi finiscono semplicemente su tavole di ghiaccio.  
Re Regis non era mai stato considerato banale o anche solo nella norma, era un uomo ponderato, nobile e leale, intransigente in modo discutibilmente accanito, ma senza dubbio qualcuno di cui potersi fidare e con il benessere del suo popolo nel cuore. Solo una cosa lo poteva far vacillare dal suo ruolo di saggio custode della sua gente, e quel qualcosa era un qualcuno: suo figlio. Per Noctis il sovrano in carica era pronto a scendere a patti con il diavolo, contrattare su onore e sincerità.  
Alle dieci in punto di una calda mattina di inizio estate era stato decretato l’ultimo incontro tra il Re ed il Principe di Lucis, come da accordo con il Niflheim le nozze si sarebbero celebrate in Altissia, senza la presenza del sovrano di Lucis impegnato nella firma del trattato di pace con l’Imperatore Aldercapt. Come in un sogno, per Noctis, stava avvenendo, il fatidico giorno, il suo commiato dalla Cittadella stava avvenendo, ma il suo cuore lo viveva come un evento esterno, come uno spettatore davanti ad un film e non come un personaggio agente sui fatti.  
Era vestito con abiti semplici, da tutti i giorni, quelli che avrebbe tenuto per le prossime ore in automobile, anche i suoi tre cavalieri erano in tenuta informale, tutti sentendosi molto piccoli e molto fuori posti nella grande sala del trono.  
-Infine il giorno è giunto- esordì solenne il Re seguendo alla lettera il cerimoniale, - la tua partenza ha il nostro benestare, Principe Noctis-  
Un inchino impacciato, troppo rigido, ma abbastanza compito nel complesso da parte del giovane.  
-Grazie… vostra maestà – cerimoniale incespicante.  
\- Vai, e che gli dei ti siano benevoli –  
\- Già…-  
Un altro inchino, veloce, troppo veleno, niente incrocio di sguardi e un’uscita troppo rapida da davanti al sovrano, per poco Noctis non andò a sbattere contro Gladio a qualche passo dietro di lui. I suoi cavalieri, fuori sincrono come lui quest’oggi, si inchinarono a tempi sfasati, ma il sovrano non sembrava nemmeno vederli, i suoi occhi seguivano solo il figlio che si allontanava, senza voltarsi indietro. Una smorfia ne solcò il volto provato dalla stanchezza.  
-Beeene…- esordì nervosamente Pompto, una volta fuori dalla sala del trono e prossimo alla scalinata centrale, - il nostro principino non cambia mai-  
\- Tanti saluti al cerimoniale di corte- puntualizzò oltraggiato Ignis.  
\- Neanche ti avessero chiesto un discorso formale- rincarò la dose Gladio, lanciando una bella e lunga occhiata al principe.  
\- Vostra altezza!- chiamò il generale Drautos alle spalle del gruppo. Stava scendo le scale accompagnando il Re, a rilento due passi indietro.  
\- E adesso che c’è?- teso il tono di Noctis, una occhiata ad Ignis, rapida, per poi affrettarsi per sospendere quello spettacolo grottesco, del padre zoppicante che lo insegue sulle scale.  
\- Temo di non aver detto tutto- esordì Regis, non il sovrano, - cerca di non gravare troppo su chi ti sta intorno-  
\- Senti chi parla-  
\- Non vi chiedo di guidare questo mio figlio indisciplinato – disse verso i cavalieri, - ciò nonostante, vi chiedo di rimanere al suo fianco-  
-Sarà fatto vostra maestà- Ignis si inchinò formalmente per primo.  
\- Accompagneremo il Principe ad Altissia, a qualunque costo- si accodò gladio, inchinandosi a sua volta.  
\- emm si, confermo- bofonchiò un disastroso Prompto, senza razionalizzare che l’inchino era d’obbligo.  
\- Scusate se interrompo, ma Cor ha già messo in modo- tagliò bruscamente corto Noctis, ruvido. Non perché volesse esserlo, ma perché aveva bisogno che tutto questo finisse, Ignis lo sapeva, lo sentiva fin troppo bene, avrebbe voluto dirgli di sopportare, che quei momenti con il sovrano avevano un grande valore, ne avrebbero avuto di maggiore nella sua memoria poi al matrimoni quando la sua assenza sarebbe pesata, ma era il suo Consigliere, e doveva tacere ora, davanti al Re.  
-Drautos, te lo affido- Noctis liquidò il padre, con un cenno al generale.  
\- Un’ultima cosa- bloccò il congedo Regis, un passo avanti, appesantito sul bastone, un gesto che feriva il principe che si chiudeva maggiormente a riccio, - ricorda le buone maniere davanti alla tua incantevole promessa sposa-  
\- Lo stesso vale anche per vostra maestà- teatrale e faceto Noctis nel fare un ampio inchino, - comportatevi bene con i nostri illustri ospiti del Niflheim- stoccata che non si risparmiò, uno sguardo che rimarcava che non aveva dimenticato il congedo prima della firma.  
\- Non hai motivo di temere-  
\- Neanche tu-  
-Ricorda, - esitò il Re, nel breve attivo in cui i cavalieri si erano allontanati, - una volta partito non potrai voltarti indietro-  
\- Pensi che lo farei? -  
\- Voglio solo assicurarmi, che tu sia pronto a non tornare- regale preoccupazione nel volto del sovrano. Stava dicendo altro, molto altro, ma il principe non poteva vederlo.  
\- Non so tu, ma io sono pronto al meglio delle mie possibilità- intenso lo sguardo che rivolse al padre, e la scelta delle parole.  
\- Fai attenzione, è una lunga strada- piccole crepe nel padre, - ovunque essa ti conduca la Stirpe di Lucis sarà con te- sorrise poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e c’era qualcosa di davvero malinconico e profondo in quel semplice festo, - cammina a testa alta, figlio mio-  
  
…  
Ignis aspettò fuori dall’auto l’arrivo di Noctis, che scese i gradini dopo gli ultimi momenti con il sovrano ad una lentezza angosciante da guardare. Sorrise al principe, o almeno forzò l’espressione in tale senso, doveva, uno di loro doveva resistere, impietoso e stoico allo stesso tempo.  
-Sei pronto- non era una domanda, gli stava solo ricordando la loro ultima conversazione.  
-Devo esserlo-  
Ecco la verità, in una manciata di secondi, quando non si poteva più argomentare nulla, gli occhi blu oltremare che urlavano un caos che non poteva avere voce, dovette farsi del male Notis per non guardarsi indietro.  
-Siete pronto, principe- insistette Ignis abbracciando il ruolo che gli era d’obbligo, per il bene superiore.  
-Sto salendo su quest’auto perché ci sei tu davanti a quello sportello, ma d’accordo…- abbozzò un’espressione falsamente divertita, un che di nervoso che fece forzatamente sfumare in uno che di disinteressato e leggero, - sono assolutamente pronto- mentì con il sorriso, ne incrociò lo sguardo per un brevissimo istante ed entrò in macchina.  
Fu un secondo, un solo dannato secondo, che però al cavaliere sembrò tutta un’eternità, sentì il suo corpo muoversi senza realizzare l’atto come conscio, il muovere delle mani per aprire la portiera a Noctis e lasciarlo accomodare nell’abitacolo, i loro occhi che si incrociano per solo per quel dannato attimo.  
Il Marshall fece da autista a Principe e Cavalieri fino alle porte occidentali di Insomnia, dove la Regalia li attendeva per l’inizio del loro viaggio. Volarono commenti divertiti, allusioni alla vita matrimoniale per cui Noctis non era pronto, senza però che le risate prendessero troppo piede, il giovane erede al trono rispondeva a monosillabi e con il suo totale disinteresse abbatteva ogni insinuazione.  
I cambi d’auto fu silenzioso, salvo che per un paio di minuti in cui Ignis si ritrovò nuovamente solo con il principe, era frustrante questo centellinare gli attimi prima della linea di confine che avrebbe chiuso i loro dialoghi per dare loro una forma diversa, quella necessaria allo scopo.  
-Non torneremo indietro- mormorò Noct con sguardo distante, alla strada.  
-Come previsto, altezza-  
-Loro lo sanno?-  
-Sanno abbastanza, e lo accetteranno senza fatica-  
Le risposte di Ignis erano già nel metodico, dovevano, stava fremendo dentro di sé, lo scambio di battute alla scalinata avevano dissestato tutte le sue barriere di buonsenso. Ci fu un altro scambio di sguardi e poi un sorriso.  
-Andiamo Ignis, siamo pronti quel tanto che è necessario- concluse semplicemente il principe salendo in auto.  
Ignis fece un inchino con il capo, tardivo, lo avevano freddato le parole di Noctis, avrebbe pagato per avere più tempo, il modo giusto di dire le cose…  
A volte semplicemente non ci sono parole e tempi giusti… o semplicemente le parole sono sopravvalutate.  
Partenza.  



End file.
